Nature Abhors a Vacuum
by demons in my head
Summary: Though the legendary war is over at last, peace is not destined to remain for long, even under Aang's watchful eye. This time, a whole new cast of heroes and villains will be put to the test.


Chapter One: A Special Occasion

_Two halves of a whole_

_United they are born_

_Divided they fall_

* * *

><p>"Kamol, come to tea – I have bought a special brew for this exciting occasion." The boy looked up from his drawing; it was supposed to be a landscape, but the shapes were drawn with a childish hand and the mountains were little more than glorified triangles. Nonetheless, he grinned widely and waved the parchment in front of his mother's face.<p>

The wrinkles at the corners of her eyes deepened as she offered a small smile. "While it is good," she said, "you have a way to go before deciding to devote your life to art." She ruffled her younger son's hair and walked back into the kitchen. Kamol clumsily rose to his feet and darted after her.

"Mmm, smells yummy!" he exclaimed as the scent of fresh jasmine made its way up his nostrils. Kamol plopped down next to his older brother, who, unlike him, sat erect with his feet folded neatly underneath him. Though the two siblings shared the same mop of brown hair, their similarities ended there.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the fourteenth birthday of our dear Sato, who has always been the man of our household," their mother began, "and has never failed to meet my expectations." She bit her bottom lip, obviously holding back tears. "Oh, my darling, how quickly children grow…" Though her eyes were fixed on Sato's face, the words seemed to be meant for someone not in the room.

"Mom, come on," Sato muttered uncomfortably. He hated it when his mother got this way. Sentimentality was not something which came easily to him. Kamol, on the other hand, seemed unaffected by the serious atmosphere – he just slurped his tea loudly and stuffed as many fruit cakes as he could into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said, seemingly snapping back into reality. "It's just that you have grown to be so big and strong, and I am so proud!" This time, Sato shyly smiled back.

Then each of the three family members slipped into their own private thoughts, with only Kamol's satisfied burps punctuating the silence.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kamol woke up to a pillow planted firmly on his face. "Uf!" he exclaimed. "What'd you do that for, Sato?" His words were muffled by a loud yawn.<p>

"It's time for school," his older brother replied simply. Sato had already dressed and combed his hair, punctual as always. He wore the uniform of Master Han's Earthbending Academy, a sleeveless green top with yellow piping along the sides. His younger brother frowned; he had always wanted to attend the Academy as well, but all of his attempts at earthbending had proved to be in vain.

"No fair," Kamol muttered under his breath. "How am I supposed to become a great warrior if I can't even earthbend? It's not fair!" Sato only sighed and shook his head. He had grown used to such outbursts by now.

"My dear, we should be grateful that there is no need for fighting anymore," the boys' mother said from outside their door. She had poked her head in just a few seconds earlier. "We are lucky to live in a time blessed with peace. You know that." Kamol pursed his lips and nodded, remembering the war that had terrified him just a few short years ago.

Sato ignored his mother's remark, apparently absorbed in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The two brothers walked to school together as usual – that is, Kamol chattering away enthusiastically about something trivial and his brother simply nodding or grunting in agreement. Around them, the usual bustle of life in the Middle Ring was in full swing.<p>

"Turkey duck meat! Just $7 a pound! Turkey duck meat here," one voice cried.

"Get your fortune told by the exotic Madame Sybil! Could love be knocking on your door right this minute?" another voice said.

"Hey! He stole my cabbages! Get him! My cabbages -" a third voice exclaimed.

This was Sato's life – boring days at school, turkey duck meat, phony fortune tellers and cranky merchants. Though a life of mediocrity seemed to satisfy his gentle-natured mother and simple-minded brother, Sato yearned for a role in life that _mattered_.

Somehow or other, he promised himself, he would achieve that goal.

**Author's Note: **First fan fiction in forever, so I'm pretty rusty. I don't really have a precise for the plot in mind (I never do!), but we'll see where the wind blows me. This was basically just meant to introduce Kamol & Sato, so excuse the lack of apparent plotline thus far!


End file.
